jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick-Tock the Crocodile
' ' Tick-Tock the Crocodile the very same crocodile that devoured Captain Hook's left hand after Peter Pan cut it off in a sword fight some years ago. Tick-Tock loved the taste of Captain Hook's hand so well, he has followed the Jolly Roger ever since, licking his chops eager to devour the remains of the Captain, Luckily for Hook however,the croc swallowed an alarm clock, allowing Hook to hear him coming. Tick-Tock the Crocodile is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series Tick-Tock Croc's first episode was "Yo, Ho! Food to Go!" where he spent the day following Hook and nearly eats him until the captain is rescued by Jake. Tick-Tock Croc reappears in the episode "Surfin Turf" after Izzy's surfboard is stolen by Captain Hook and Smee. Jake and his crew, accompanied by Marina set off to take back their treasure. They almost catch Hook, until he is scared away by the crocodile, resulting into Hook and Smee riding down the river at incredible speeds, later in the episode Hook frees himself from the vine only to be chased away by the croc. In the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Jake and his crew try to beat Hook and Mr. Smee to Captain Fisher treasure which was located at the bottom of Crocodile Creek home of Tick-Tock Croc. The croc prevents Hook and Smee from getting the treasure chest chasing the duo away from his lair.The croc reappear again at the end of the episode after being fish out of the Never Sea by Hook and begins pursuing Hook and Smee yet again aboard the Jolly Roger. The croc's largest role in the series so far was in the episode "Rock the Croc" where Tick Tock accidentally ate a map in a bottle to Jake and his crew future spot to cool off and the episode revolves around Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Hook and Smee trying to get it back. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" Tick-Tock and the Orange Octopus both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together much to Hook's horror and humiliation. In the episode Captain Who? When Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers he forgets he is the captain of his crew Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory they took Hook all across Never Land but nothing seem to work but the sea pups knew if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he is was his fear of old Tick-Tock Croc. Episode Appearances *''Yo, Ho! Food to Go! (first appearance)'' *''Izzy's Pirate Puzzle'' *''The Never Land Games'' *''Cubby's Sunken Treasure'' *''Surfin' Turf'' *''The Key to Skull Rock'' *'' Golden Twilight Treasure!"(shadowy cameo and mentioned)'' *''Rock the Croc!'' *''The Elephant Surprise! (cameo as a wooden carving) *The Golden Egg'' *''The Sword and the Stone'' *''Trick or Treasure!'' *''Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Peter Pan Returns'' *''Captain Hook is Missing!'' *''Mama Hook Knows Best!'' *''Captain Hook's Lagoon'' *''Race-Around Rock!'' *"The Queen of Never Land" *"Pirate Putt-Putt!"(cameo) *''Jake and the NeverLand Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Tricks, Treats and Treasure!'' * "Cookin' With Hook!" * "The Mystery of Mysterious Island!" * "Cubby's Pet Problem" *"Hooked!"(mentioned only) *"Jake's Birthday Bash!" *"Captain Who?" Gallery. VkDvxHT3mCrRH8CIszSwwNNNJXw.jpg|Tick Tock Croc with Captain Hook 3bc70191e2c6.jpg Tick-Tock_Crocodile.jpg 9b2d248e0a.jpg|Tick Tock Croc with Hook and Mr. Smee hook and croc.jpg|Hook and Tick Tock Croc in Crocodile Creek 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg 640px-Tick-Tock_Crocodile_-_Captain_Hook's_hat.png Tick Tock in Crocodiecreek.jpg Tick-TockHook.jpg croc.jpg Crocodile Creek03.JPG Crocodile Creek05.JPG Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus01.JPG|Tick -Tock Croc & The Orange Octopus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Funny Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Recurring Characters